Fall Into Me
by morganlynseyy
Summary: Alternate ending to the mid-season finale. (Season 5) Raised by Hershel, trained by Daryl, the new Beth Greene lives on. (Bethyl) Rated M for various reasons.
1. Not About Angels

**A/N *spoilers***

**Hey so this is an alternate ending to the mid-season finale. So as you all know Beth dies, which was absolutely devastating to me. (rip Bethy ****) She certainly did not deserve to go out the way she did. I could go on all day about how upset I am about this character death, but instead I'm going to write this fic. Anyway this is the way I think it should have gone. So hopefully this will make you happy. Enjoy. (: **

This was it. Beth thought to herself. I get to see my family again. Beth continued to dress herself in her yellow polo, and light wash jeans. She slid on her boots one by one; she never thought she'd miss this outfit so much. Between having to wear it for weeks on end without washing it and the way her feet hurt after walking long distances, but she missed it so much. There was one last thing though. Beth reached under the mattress grabbing the scissors; she had snuck out of the Docs office. Beth was a little unsure of what she intended to do with them, but she wanted to have a weapon. She slid them into her cast and walked out to find Carol waiting in a wheelchair, they smiled to each other, both of them knowing they got to leave and see everyone again. Beth wheeled Carol out into the hallway where most of the police staff were ready to fire, Dawn at the front. Beth saw Ricks face look through the small window in the door, her heart raced. She would get to see Maggie and Daryl again. Dawn ordered her officers to lower their weapons, as they did so Rick, Daryl, Noah, Tyreese and Sasha came into sight with two other officers in tow. The officer's came forward telling Dawn what had happened to Officer Lambson. They sent the woman officer over in trade for Carol, and then it was Beth's turn. Beth's could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she walked closer, Rick place his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. That's when she saw Daryl, she couldn't help the enormous smile that spread a crossed her face. He protectively put his arm around her pushing her further to the back of the group. He smiled back at her, but was still in serious mode. They were all starting to walk out when Dawn spoke.

"Now I want Noah."

Everyone stopped.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Rick spoke in an agitated tone looking to Dawn.

"I gave you one of mine, now I need him back."

"No. That wasn't the deal." Rick repeated.

"Well it is now." Dawn retorted.

Rick stood there for a moment throwing daggers at Dawn with his eyes; if looks could kill she'd be dead.

"No." Rick said again walking closer to her.

"No it's fine." Noah stepped beside Rick looking between the groups wanting to prevent any further conflict.

"It's okay." Noah assured and started to make his way to Dawn.

"Wait!" Beth shouted running to Noah and attacking him with a hug.

Beth knew now what she was going to do, she was going to stop Dawn once and for all. She wasn't going to let her keep Noah prisoner any longer. Beth eyed Dawn, the tears threatening to escape. Beth let go of Noah and stepped in front of her, her jaw clenching as her heart raced even faster.

"I get it now." Beth said coldly, as she prepared to give Dawn what she truly deserved.

"Beth! No!" Daryl yelled, as he saw Beth go to make her move.

Beth plunged the scissors into Dawns chest ignoring his words, but before Dawn could react Beth was yanked back with mountable force.

Dawn fired her gun as a reaction; the bullet going into the wall beside her near Noah, another loud shot rang out as Dawn fell to the ground, crimson oozing from her skull. Noah stood there a pistol in hand, the one that had just ended Dawn. Noah had shot her. Beth still felt arms around her, which she was thankful for as she felt her legs might give way. Everyone cocked their weapons ready to open fire.

"No! Enough! It's over!" The female cop yelled holding her hands up. Everyone lowered their weapons.

Everyone was a little shell shocked at what had just happened, but no one was sad Dawn was gone. She had what was coming. Daryl whipped Beth around grabbing her shoulders.

"What the hell were you thinking!? We just got you back!" Daryl spat as his grip tightened on her shoulders. His face a look of pure terror.

"I couldn't let her." Beth spoke quietly, finally getting to look Daryl straight in the eyes for the first time since the funeral home.

Daryl let out something between a growl and a sigh before he pulled Beth into the tightest hug she had ever felt. Her feet lifted off the ground and he kept holding her tighter. She couldn't breathe, but it was one of the best feelings in the world. She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to squeeze with equal force. She finally let the tears roll, and let out a giant sigh of relief into Daryl's shoulder. He finally put her down, but his hands never strayed from her. It was almost like he was afraid to let go. Beth smiled up at him, before turning to face Noah. He still looked a little shaken up, but when you shoot someone for the first time, that's to be expected. Beth walked over to him.

"I'm sorry; you shouldn't have had to do that." Beth spoke softly. She knew killing was wrong, and her old self would have never thought about doing such a thing, but Dawn wasn't going to keep controlling everyone. Beth wasn't going to let her, that's why she was going to take her life. Noah shouldn't have had to been the one to do it for her.

He just shook his head at her. "I did what had to be done." He replied before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Beth turned to look at the group; no one seemed to really be judging her. Rick gave her a small nod.

"You could stay here." The female cop spoke.

Rick looked down to Dawns lifeless body and shook his head.

"No. We can't."

Daryl found his way to Beth's side again, as they exited the building. They kept stealing glances at each other. The anger Daryl had from her almost getting herself killed was gone, she was here, alive, and that was enough for him. He would just have to talk some sense into her, and make sure she didn't do something so stupid again. Daryl couldn't lose her again, he wouldn't. They were walking so close to each other that they kept brushing sides. Neither of them seemed to mind though. They were finally exiting the hospital doors, when Beth caught sight of Maggie.

"Maggie." Beth said more to herself than to anyone else. Maggie spotted her at the same time, a huge smile a crossed her face.

The sisters bolted towards each other, clashing in a hug.

"Beth…" Maggie sobbed.

Beth let the tears roll again, she got her sister back.

Maggie pulled back looking at Beth.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Maggie cried while smiling.

"I missed you…" Beth mumbled as she pulled her sister in for another bearing hug.

Beth reunited with everyone else, giving them all hugs and trying to control her tears. Glenn introduced her to Abraham and Rosita, and Tara. All of them eventually made their way to the fire truck where she was introduced to Eugene. He kind of creeped Beth out, and she didn't quite understand his choice of hairstyle but he seemed harmless enough. Then there was Carl holding Judith, Beth felt whole again, the whole time not knowing if she was okay or not. Beth couldn't help herself from crying again, but these were happy tears so she made an exception to her no crying rule. Carl smiled at her and handed her Judith, Beth kissed her head holding her tight. Judith laughed, and made noises somewhat resembling words of some sort, before laying her head down on Beth.

"Looks like lil ass kicker missed ya." Daryl spoke from beside Beth.

Beth let out a half sob half laugh.

"Yeah…" She spoke softly, petting Judith's hair.

Everyone stood around watching the whole interaction. They were together again, Beth knew it wasn't going to be easy but, she was with her family again. It would be okay now.

**A/N Hopefully you enjoyed reading this, its shorter chapter but it's to get a good feel for the story. Please review and let me know what you think, your guys feedback helped me determine how far I should go with the story. I think Beth deserved more of a chance, as well as her and Daryl. That's what I plan on doing with this story.(: Bethyl forever3 **


	2. Mr Dixons Bootcamp

**A/N I got an overwhelming response to this story already! So thank you all so much, it means so much to me. Like I said I'm still super devastated by Beth's passing, but I think writing this fic is helping. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.(: Bethyl on lovelies. **

The fire truck was big enough to fit most of them, but not all of them. So Rick and Daryl decided to hotwire another car. Abraham, Rosita, Tara, Noah, Glenn, Maggie, Eugene, Carol, Judith, and Beth were all in the fire truck, while Daryl, Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Gabriel rode in the other car behind them. They had to get out of the city before dark. Beth sat in the very cramped space holding Judith close bouncing her on her lap. When Beth had tried to hand Judith back off to Rick, Judith threw a fit, and started screaming so Rick let her stay with Beth. It made Beth feel warm inside, knowing that Judith remembered who she was, or that she at least wanted to be around her. Judith wasn't _her_ child, but in some ways she was, Beth helped raise her. Maggie was sitting as close as humanly possible to Beth eyeing her appreciatively. They had missed each other that was for sure.

"You look so different." Maggie spoke quietly to Beth.

"How so?" Beth questioned, as Judith tugged on a strand of her hair causing Beth to wince.

Maggie giggled at Beth's expense, Beth giggled too after she freed her hair from Judy's grip.

"You just seem…older. Stronger." Maggie said.

"Oh…" Beth replied.

"It's a good thing Bethy." Maggie smiled and kissed her sister's head.

"Guess that's what happens when you go to Mr. Dixons boot camp and then kidnapped by crazy people..." Beth said somewhat sarcastically then giggling.

Maggie laughed.

"Ya know, he's been hell bent on finding you." Maggie said more seriously.

"Really?" Beth looked up to Maggie, with honest questioning.

"Yeah, said after they took you he tried chasin the car for almost two days."

Beth sat there astonished, had he really tried running after her for two whole days. Beth looked to the floorboard of the truck smiling to herself.

"What was it like being stuck with him?" Maggie asked.

Beth smiled and giggled thinking of the memories.

"Crazy at first." Beth recalled.

"We didn't get off to a great start, we got into a huge fight, but once we got it out of our system it was better." Beth cheeks warmed as she saw everyone in the truck had been listening in.

Beth would tell her sister everything eventually, but not in front of everyone else. She didn't think Daryl would appreciate her telling everyone that they got drunk and burnt a house down together on purpose. Maggie was eyeing Beth suspiciously.

"What?" Beth asked under her sister's strange gaze.

A small grin spread a crossed Maggie's face.

"Nothin." She said nonchalantly.

Beth started to see more and more trees, which meant they were almost out of Atlanta. They kept driving until they came a crossed some abandoned warehouses about ten miles out of the city. They couldn't stay there long, but it wasn't safe to travel at night either. Abraham stopped the truck.

"Okay Beth stay here with Judy while we go check it all out." Maggie told Beth. Beth nodded as everyone exited the truck, looks like it was back to babysitter. Eugene got out but stayed beside the truck. Beth waited patiently for the others to return, she didn't hear gunfire, which was a promising sign. Judith gurgled and played with Beth's buttons on her shirt. The back door to the truck opened, Beth looked to find Daryl waiting.

"It's all clear." Daryl smiled to her. She didn't think she had ever seen him smile so much.

"Here. I got her." Daryl gestured to take Judith, so Beth could climb out of the truck. She handed her down to him and hopped out. He was quite the sight with his crossbow around him, holding a baby. And he was very, _very, _dirty. Like the dirtiest Beth had ever seen a human being before. He had black all over his sleeveless arms, and his hair was way longer than last time covering his face. Judith was at that grabby stage and was pawing at his crossbow strap. Beth giggled when she went for his hair. Rick finally came over and relieved Daryl from getting his hair ripped out, luckily this time Judy didn't start screaming. Beth let out another sigh of relief, and just looked at Daryl.

"C'mon better get inside, s'gettin dark out." Daryl said putting his hand on the small of Beth's back and pushing her towards the building. Everyone else was already inside. Just before they reached the building Beth stopped, causing Daryl to turn and look at her.

"I never thought I'd get to see you again…" Beth spoke before giving him a sad smile.

"Well ya did. I'm here." Daryl said giving her a small nod.

Beth couldn't help herself, she threw herself into him. Hugging him like he hugged her earlier. She wrapped her arms around his torso burying her head into his chest, squeezing him with all she had.

"Damn smalls yer gonna break my ribs!" Daryl chuckled, but still hugged her back. They stayed that way for a minute, reminiscing in the comfort of having one another.

They finally made their way inside where Abraham was making a fire in an empty barrel; everyone else was searching the warehouse scavenging for anything useful, and Carl was feeding Judy. As the sun completely disappeared from the sky everyone started to settle down, talking amongst each other. Beth was sitting with Maggie. Everyone seemed to be giving them some space so they could catch up, which was nice. Maggie explained everything that had happened, between terminus, the possibility of having a cure, then the fact that Eugene was lying, and everything in between. Beth had a hard time wrapping her mind around it all. Cannibals? She felt sick, was this really what their world had come to.

"I'm just glad were together again." Maggie smiled to her.

"I know me too." Beth grabbed her sister's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Ya know Daddy would be so proud of you. Of the woman you've become. I know I am." Maggie spoke a single tear rolling down her cheek. Beth's eyes burned, she began to cry again.

She dove into her sister into an awkward hug, since they were sitting down, but Maggie didn't seem to mind. They never really had time to mourn the death of their father together, and Maggie had just given her the biggest compliment of her life.

"Thank you Mags." Beth sniffled while releasing her.

A few moments went by in silence. Beth glanced over to see what everyone was doing, but her eyes locked on Daryl. He was sitting and talking with Rick and Glenn. He sat with his legs straight, and his hands behind him supporting him. His shaggy hair hanging in his eyes, as always. So much had happened between them, so many things that never got to be discussed. The moment at the funeral home that night, the 'oh' that was left hanging in the air. Beth wondered what it all meant, if it ever meant anything at all. Beth's thoughts were interrupted by Maggie's voice.

"So...what happened between you two?" Maggie questioned curiously, as if she had just read Beth's mind.

"What do you mean? Who?" Beth knew what she meant, but decided to play dumb. Even though she knew her sister could read her like a book.

"Beth…"

Beth suddenly felt nervous, she didn't exactly know why? Why should she be nervous, there was nothing to feel nervous about? Maybe it was the knowing tone in her sister's voice, like she already knew that she and Daryl had a bond that differed from the rest.

"Daryl?" Beth asked.

Maggie nodded and waited for Beth to elaborate.

"Nothing really happened; I mean we got separated together and…" Beth trailed off.

"And…?" Maggie raised her brows still waiting

"Beth, obviously something happened, I mean… Daryl he's changed." Maggie spoke.

Beth looked over at Daryl for a moment watching him.

"You know how I said we got into a huge fight?"

"Yeah, what about?"

"Well we were drunk." Beth kept her voice low.

Maggie gave her a look that was shock and a mixture of anger, but never said anything about the new information Beth had just shared. She sat quietly still listening.

"I was still really upset about Daddy, and Daryl wasn't even speakin to me… So I got even angrier. I didn't want to just sit around and wait to die. I thought that we might as well live, while we still can. Anyway we ended up at this old trailer and were drunk and turns out when drunk Daryl gets angry…he gets _angry…_" Beth put emphasis on the second angry.

"Did he hurt you Bethy?" Maggie looked at her frantically.

Beth let out a small exasperated breath. She couldn't help it, Daryl would never hurt her. That she knew for sure. Daryl would never hurt someone who didn't deserve it, Beth believed that.

"No! Maggie he would never hurt me." Beth assured her sister.

Maggie calmed down and Beth continued.

"I mean he was being an ass… but he didn't hurt me." Beth giggled at Maggie's reaction to her new vocabulary; it was probably the first time she had ever heard Beth swear, ever.

"We got into a big fight, but it helped us work out everything. Just let us get out all the emotions we needed to. We just talked for a while, and I don't know…we just kind of have an understanding." Beth smiled to herself.

Maggie nodded and looked to Daryl and smiled then back to Beth.

"Well he seems happier, and you seem stronger. You definitely brought out the best in each other…" Maggie smiled.

"Oh yeah and we burnt a trailer down together…" Beth spit out while scratching her head. She mostly did it to see her sister's reaction.

Beth couldn't help but burst out into a fit of giggles at the look on her sister's face.

"On purpose?!" Maggie questioned.

Beth nodded and kept giggling.

"I'm beginning to think Daryl's a bad influence on you." Maggie let out a chuckle.

"Actually it was all my idea… the drinking in the first place, and then burning the trailer down. Alcohol does unkind things to the teenage brain." Beth giggled again.

Daryl watched from afar as the Greene sisters, cried and giggled together. He pretended to be listening to the conversation Rick and Glenn were having, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Beth. It wasn't meant to be in a creepy stalker way. It was almost like he was afraid to look away for too long, like she might just disappear again. But what really got his attention, was seeing his name roll off her tongue. He couldn't quite hear them over the chatter of everyone else, but he could tell she was saying 'Daryl'. Not just once but multiple times, which only made him more curious. Why were they talking about him? He wondered. What were they saying?

"Daryl?"

Daryl snapped his eyes back to Glenn who was waving his hand in from of him.

"Welcome back to planet earth…" Glenn laughed. Daryl snorted at his remark.

Daryl looked at Rick who kept looking over at Beth then back to him with a wolfish grin spread a crossed his face.

"What?" Daryl asked his accent thick and gravely.

Rick shrugged before smirking at him. "Nothin."

Daryl continued to eye him sharply.

"Okay…what's up with you and Beth? Glenn spoke smiling. Rick let out a low chuckle and looked at the ground shaking his head. Glenn looked over to Rick.

"What? I mean it's pretty obvious something happened? I'm just stating the obvious?" Glenn defended.

"Nothin happened." Daryl growled. Both Glenn and Rick just stared at him obviously not settling for his answer.

"Beth just helped me through some of my bullshit; ya got a problem with that?" Daryl spit out, like it almost pained him to be so open even though they were his friends.

Glenn and Rick smiled.

"No...no problem." Rick finished, even though him and Glenn still had wicked grins on their faces.

They knew how defensive Daryl could get; even Daryl knew he got defensive in situations like that. All Daryl knew was that he cared about Beth, more than he's cared for a lot of people in his life. He wasn't going to lose her again. He needed someone like Beth around; she was the good left in the world. Daryl _needed _something good.

Later that night mostly everyone had gone to sleep. They had pulled the fire truck up in front of the door of the warehouse so they could sit on top of it and keep a look out. Glenn had first watch, and Daryl had it after him so he just decided to stay awake until Glenn's was over, it had already been a few hours. Beth had fallen asleep cuddled up with Maggie. Daryl sat cleaning his bolts or at least trying to in the faint moonlight than beamed through the large warehouse windows. It gave off a little light, but not nearly enough to really see clearly. His mind raced with Beth, Beth, and Beth. God damned Beth, was all he could think about. He just wanted to talk to her, to just look at her. He couldn't get over the dying desperation of just wanting to be right next to her. Daryl had never felt like that before, he never actually needed someone the way he felt he needed Beth. He watched her as her chest fell and rose, again and again. Once again he was snapped out of his thought by Glenn coming inside from watch. Daryl got up quietly and started his way passed Glenn.

"Looks like you'll be sleepin alone tonight." Daryl gestured over to Maggie and Beth.

Glenn let out a hushed chuckle. "Yeah guess so. They need each other right now though." Glenn smiled.

Daryl nodded and made his way for the door. Once he climbed up to the top of the truck he saw that Glenn left his binoculars up there. Daryl heard the door open to the warehouse and someone climbing up the ladder.

"Coming back for these ass hat?" Daryl held up the binoculars figuring it was Glenn coming back to get them.

"Did you just call me an ass hat?" She giggled.

Daryl felt a blush creep up his neck and into his face. Thank god it was dark out, maybe she wouldn't be able to see. Beth was the last person he expected to climb up that ladder.

"I-Nah- I thought you were Glenn…Sorry." Daryl stumbled over his words.

She giggled again. "I know its fine." She smiled and came and sat on the edge of the fire truck letting her feet dangle off.

"I just came from inside, you were fast asleep?" Daryl questioned making his way over and sitting next to Beth.

"Or was I?" Beth smirked to him.

Daryl felt his blush come back. Had she known he had been watching her sleep…? _Great_.

"No I just heard Glenn lay down and I didn't see you, so I figured you were on watch now, just came to see you if that's okay?"

Daryl nodded dumbly. A few moments went by with them just sitting there looking out into the dark, but it wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence.

"The moons pretty tonight…" Beth said looking up and admiring the sky.

"Mhm." Daryl mumbled while looking at Beth, but he wasn't talking about the moon anymore.

Beth looked back at him, but he didn't look away this time.

"Maggie told me what happened to all of you guys…terminus? I'm sorry you had to go through that…" Beth said sadly.

"Nah. It's over now… What about you? Those cops give you them cuts?" Daryl nodded his head and pointed to scars on Beth's face, there was a glint of anger in his eyes.

"Yeah, but m'fine now." Beth smiled.

"Is that why you did what you did?"

Beth knew he was referring to stabbing Dawn.

"I'm not sorry. I couldn't let her keep hurting everyone." Beth said seriously. She really wasn't sorry for stabbing Dawn. She was sorry that Noah had to be the one to finish the job, but Dawn had lost control. It had to be done.

"She almost shot you Beth…" Daryl sounded agitated.

"I know…"

"Well don't do something like that again! I-We just got you back…" Daryl prayed she hadn't noticed his slip up.

Beth looked at him longingly before giving him a small smile. Daryl didn't expect what happened next. Beth leaned over and kissed his cheek softly and slowly. Daryl just froze. Beth pulled back calculating his reaction. Daryl gave her a tight lipped smile and grunted before looking out into the night. His skin burned where she had just placed her soft, gracious lips. Daryl finally let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Maggie also said that you and Carol fell off bridge trying to find me…"

He didn't say anything.

"Daryl I owe you everything."

Daryl snapped his head back and looked at her.

"Ya listen to me Beth ya don't owe me shit. Me wanting to find you… was for _me_. I did it because_ I_ wanted to. You being here is enough. You don't owe me a single thing." Daryl was stern, but compassionate as he spoke.

Beth looked at the man before her in awe. He was such a good man. He had literally gone through hell to find her, and he wanted nothing in return…but her simply just being there. Beth nodded so he would know that she understood. They just sat up there for a while talking about stupid stuff, stories of the old world. It had only seemed like minutes, but before they knew it, Sasha was coming up the ladder to relieve Daryl of watch duty. They came back inside; Daryl went and sat down eventually laying back using a backpack as a pillow. Beth looked over and saw that Glenn had his arm around Maggie. Beth walked over to him.

"Do you mind if I sit, I don't think Glenn wants to share?" She whispered looking down on him smiling.

Daryl swore her eyes and smile lit up the entire room, especially in the dark with only faint moonlight…he just shook his head. She hoped that meant it was okay. He sat up for a second offering her the backpack to use it as a pillow.

"No you sleep." Beth told him quietly as she sat down next to him.

"Ya should too…" Daryl shoved the backpack at her more.

"I already slept for a while I'm fine." Beth swatted at the pack.

Daryl tossed the pack on her lap, then shed his jacket and balled it up.

"See now we both have a pillow, now get some sleep smalls." Daryl said in a whisper while putting his balled up jacket behind his head.

"You're the most stubborn person I've ever met." Beth sighed while laying down next to him, turning on her side so she could look at him.

"Likewise." Daryl gruffly whispered.

Beth smiled. She loved that they were comfortable enough with each other to have playful banter. It made her feel special in a way. She knew that Daryl didn't open himself up to just everyone. He didn't let many people see this side of him.

"Goodnight Daryl."

"G'night."

…

"Hey Beth…?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I missed ya…"

"I told you, you would."

Daryl let out a low chuckle. Beth smiled sleepily and nuzzled closer to Daryl without really intending to. But he didn't move away.

"I missed you too Daryl. I really did." Beth finished softly before she let sleep take her.

**A/N At first I was really having trouble with this chapter, but I'm actually pretty content with it now. Mostly fluffy bits, but those are the best right? (; Hope you enjoyed, Please review! Oh and I listened to Hoziers 'Like Real People Do' for this chapter, it helped inspire me for some reason it just really helps me get into Bethyl mindset. You should go check it out, it's a super good song.(: Until next chap. xx. Bethyl forever. **


	3. Just Don't Leave

**A/N If there were awards for shitty chapters, this one takes the cake. I'm sorry I've been trying to get this chapter out for over a week now, and I just am having a terrible time with it. My muse is being a little bitch, and wants to completely skip this part of the story I had in mind. It's pretty much a filler chapter, but hopefully it will tide you over for now. The next chapter will be much more interesting I promise anyway… here ya go.**

Beth awoke to the sound of others moving about, and starting the day. Her eyes fluttered open, the bright Georgia sun casting a warm glow on her skin through the large windows. She sat up to find Daryl's jacket on top of her as a make shift blanket. Beth smiled to herself, he was sweet. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Beth stood up and stretched her limbs out. Her back made an awful cracking noise; concrete floors were not ideal comfort. Beth thought back to the beds at the hospital, but quickly decided that she would much rather sleep on concrete the rest of her life if it meant she could be with her family. It was actually the best night's rest she's had in a long time; aside from sleeping on concrete she had never felt more comfortable. She actually slept peacefully. Beth looked up to see Sasha making her way over to her.

"Good morning." Sasha smiled. Maggie had told Beth about Bob, and how he and Sasha were together. Beth's heart went out to her, but Sasha seemed to be putting on a pretty good front.

"Morning." Beth gave her a warm smile back.

"Your sister and the others are out scavenging some of the other warehouses. She wanted me to let you know we're heading out as soon as they're done."

"Okay thanks Sasha." Beth smiled again.

Beth grabbed Daryl's pack which she had been using as a pillow and his jacket. She laughed to herself; she'd been back one day and had taken over all his stuff. She made her way over to Carol who was sitting playing with Judy.

"Good morning." Carol said looking up to Beth.

"Good morning, and good morning to you too." Beth cooed as she crouched down petting Judith's hair back.

"I just wanted to thank you Carol."

Carol looked to Beth with a puzzled expression. "For what?"

"For terminus, you saved all of them, and for going into Atlanta with Daryl to look for me. Thank you."

"Beth…you're family. Plus pookie was a mess; he wouldn't have stopped until he found you I don't think." Carol joked before laughing.

Beth laughed along with her at the nickname she had for him. Knowing Daryl, it had to of just drove him crazy and it only made Beth think it was even funnier. Beth even felt a small blush coming on, the fact that Carol was the second person to tell her, that Daryl was hell bent on looking for her.

"How are you feeling?" Beth asked Carol, I mean the poor woman had a rough week.

"Still sore. But I'm doin just fine." Carol smiled at her.

"That's good to hear." Beth gave Carols hand a squeeze.

Beth was just about to get up and go find Maggie before Carol spoke again.

"Hey Beth I don't know what went on between you two while you were separated….But you somehow managed to get some sense into that thick skull of his. He seems…happier." Carol let out another airy chuckle.

"Honestly it's all him. He just needed to be reminded that there are people who believe in him. He can just be hard on himself." Beth spoke honestly. Daryl has always been the same person, he didn't change. He had always just put up a front, but deep down he had always been a good person. He just needed to be reminded that he wasn't alone, and he did have people who cared. Beth knew Carol understood that about him too.

Carol nodded thoughtfully.

Beth smiled at her.

She then kissed Judy's head and excused herself. She figured instead of being useless, she could go help load whatever stuff they found into the truck. Beth made her way outside to see Tyreese and Rick carrying a few boxes out of the warehouse next door. The boxes had cans of food and various tools.

"Need help?" Beth voiced as she made her way toward them.

"Uh this is about it, but Maggie and Glenn found some blankets inside…" Rick said nodding to the warehouse before heading to the truck.

Beth smiled politely at him nodding, until he passed then rolled her eyes. _Blankets._ She was back to being babysitter, and blanket carrier. She sighed as she made her way into the warehouse almost running into to Glenn who couldn't see behind the stack of blankets in his arms.

"Whoa. Sorry!" He spoke as he turned to the side so he could see her face.

"No my bad, need any help?" Beth asked him.

"Nah I got it. Thanks though." Glenn smiled and walked out.

Beth sighed again. So much for helping, she thought. She spotted Maggie digging through some boxes and made her way over.

"Find anything good?" Maggie jumped a little at Beth's voice.

"Bethy you almost gave me a heart attack…" She laughed.

Beth giggled. "Sorry."

"It's just junk…" Maggie sighed answering Beth's question.

"Well I saw Rick and Tyreese with some food at least…" Beth said trying to be positive.

Maggie turned around and kissed Beth's forehead.

"Yeah at least we found somethin, right?" Maggie smiled.

Beth nodded as they made their way out of the warehouse towards the truck.

"Hey Maggie have you seen Daryl?" Beth asked.

"M'right here." A gruff voice spoke out behind Beth.

Beth jumped and turned around. Maggie giggled at her before walking towards Glenn.

"Oh hey." Beth said trying not to looked too startled. She just didn't expect him to be right behind her.

"Yer lookin for me?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, just wanted to give you your stuff back." Beth smiled shyly at him. Why was she getting shy all of a sudden? Maybe because she noticed, he had cleaned himself up. There was no black left on his arms or face, and his hair more groomed. Well as groomed as it could be. She tried not to stare, but he just looked so… _handsome? _Was that the word Beth was looking for? Maybe not? No… she didn't just call him handsome. _Oh god. _She thought to herself. His voice snapped her out her annoying thoughts.

"Beth ya gonna let go?"

Beth looked at him confused before she realized she had a strong grip on his jacket in her hand that she was trying to hand back.

"Oh...ye-sorry…" Beth shook her head at herself trying to conceal her blush as she let go. She turned away quickly trying to get as far away as possible. What the hell just happened? Beth knew this feeling; she was acting like a grade school girl with a crush. _Stop it Beth._ She scolded herself.

"Uh Beth my pack?" Daryl called out to her.

She stepped dead in her tracks. She made a pained facial expression to herself. Well if she hadn't just made a fool of herself a second of go, she sure had now. She still had his pack wrapped around her shoulder…She walked back to him quickly handing it over.

"Right, sorry I don't know where my head is today. Oh and thanks." Beth let out a nervous laugh and tried avoiding eye contact with him at all costs. As she knew she had to be as red as a tomato by now.

"Mhm." Daryl nodded eyeing her oddly.

Beth made herself scarce and went to be anywhere but next to Daryl. She needed to get her head straight.

Daryl stood there for a moment in confusion. What the hell had gotten into Beth? Was it something he did? Daryl figured it was best to just ignore it. He helped get everything packed up, he kept taking glances at Beth but she wouldn't look at him. _What the hell did I do? _Daryl wondered he was a little pissed that Beth was ignoring him for no reason. It was finally time to leave. Daryl, Rick, and Michonne loaded up in the spare car. While the rest loaded up into the truck. Beth went to get in but before she could Carl spoke.

"Hey Beth I was wondering if you wouldn't mind riding in the car today, so I could ride in the truck?"

"Uh, yeah I guess." Beth answered she didn't quite understand why.

"I just wanted to be with Judith, and my dad doesn't want her riding in the small car, says the truck is safer if anything were to happen?" Carl said reasoning why he wanted to.

"Oh. Of course." Beth smiled to him and let Maggie know she was just going in the other car. Maggie seemed to be a little hesitant, but she understood Beth could take care of herself even though she didn't want to be apart from her sister again.

Beth made her way to other car. She had finally calmed down from the event earlier. She was still slightly embarrassed for acting like such a fool around Daryl. But Beth finally decided that it was fine that she thought he looked good, I mean he was good looking... there was no reason for her to feel weird about it right? She saw Daryl leaning against the backdoor of the car smoking, while Michonne and Rick were sitting up front talking.

Daryl glanced at Beth momentarily and she smiled back at him, but he just looked back off in the other direction taking a long drag off his cigarette. Beth got into the car, Daryl following her actions right after. Beth had no clue where they were going, but she knew it would probably be a long day no matter what.

"They kick you out of the truck?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"Yeah, Carl wanted to sit with Judy…" Beth said.

"He couldn't do tha in here?" Daryl snapped back at her.

Beth furrowed her brows at him in confusion and slightly shock for being so curt with her. She opened her mouth to say something but Rick spoke before she could.

"I wanted them to ride in the truck, it's safer than this." Rick answered for her.

Daryl just grunted and looked out the window. Beth didn't understand why he was being like this. Well he is Daryl, he has his mood swings…Beth knew that. There was no reason for him to be so snappy to her though.

They drove for what felt like a few hours. Beth dozed in and out of sleep the entire way. They eventually stopped since they were all low on fuel. There was supposed to be a town a few miles up, and they were gonna send a few people in the car to go scavenge later. It was safer to send a smaller group to check it out first, that way they would know what they were getting themselves into. Beth got out stretching her legs and looking at her surroundings, they were in the middle of nowhere. Earlier in the car Rick had explained how they were going to keep looking until they found somewhere safe, somewhere the could make a life for themselves. Beth knew Rick was doing his best for the group, but they already thought they had that. The prison. They had thought they were safe at the prison, they had started a life…but that had all been blown to shit. Literally. Beth cringed at the thought of the governor. She was sure he was rotting in hell, where he belonged. She knew that they would _never_ truly be safe. Not in a world like this, it just wasn't possible.

Daryl had left saying he was going to go hunt. Which Beth was almost drooling at the thought…She hadn't eaten much the last few days with everything that had been happening. Squirrels certainly weren't her favorite but it was sounding really good right about now. Canned food was okay, but sometimes you just wanted something warm, something cooked. Daryl hadn't spoken to her again, after he had snapped at her. Beth brushed it off, she hadn't done anything wrong. He'd get over whatever it was eventually, so she just wanted to give him his space. They set up camp while Rick, Michonne, Tyreese, and Sasha had taken the car into the town a couple miles ahead to get fuel to bring back for the truck, and to scout out possible place to stay. The day passed by slowly. Beth spent most of the time taking care of Judith. Only three walkers had stumbled upon their camp on the edge of the woods so far, which was good. That's all they needed, was a huge herd to come through and cause them to all separate again. It was almost dark now; as Beth sat feeding Judy canned peaches by the fire when Daryl had finally shown back up. He had a rope with enough squirrels and rabbits to feed all of them. Everyone hollered and thanked him, he glanced at Beth but that was it, he just sat on a stump and started to skin dinner.

It was later that night; the others had arrived back from town with fuel, and had said that they found a large lodge just a couple miles up the road. They said it was pretty secluded and looked pretty untouched, that they could probably hold up there for a while. Rick said they were going to head out in the morning. It made Beth feel a bit better knowing they had somewhere to stay, even if it was just for a little bit. They had all eaten and everyone who wasn't on watch was starting to settle down. Carol, Carl, and Judith were all sleeping in the cars. Since Carol was still injured, Rick insisted she slept in there so she could be more comfortable instead of the cold ground. Rick and Michonne were sitting at the top of the road keeping watch while everyone else slept. Daryl was still awake sitting in front of the fire poking it with a stick. Beth laid watching him for a while; at first she knew he didn't know she was watching him. But after a few minutes, she could tell he had realized but was pretending he didn't. Beth got up slowly and went and sat next to him, his eyes never strayed from the flames in front of him.

"Are you gonna keep ignoring me." Beth spoke softly so she wouldn't wake anyone.

He glanced at her through his hair.

"Aint ignoring nobody." His voice was thick, and gravely. It gave Beth shivers.

"Daryl."

"Beth." He mocked.

She glared at him cocking her head. He let a small smirk tug on his lips.

"Why were you ignoring me?" She asked again.

"Ye were the one ignoring me…" Daryl said shyly throwing his stick into the fire.

"What? No I haven't?" Beth furrowed her brows at him in questioning.

"Tha s'mornin."

"Oh I wasn't ignoring you, I just…" Beth suddenly became very shy as well.

"Just wha?" He asked.

"I just- I wasn't ignoring you okay." Beth smiled at him shyly again as her cheeks burned, she couldn't really tell him the real reason she was being such an airhead this morning.

Daryl nodded his head slowly grabbing another stick off the ground to poke at the fire with.

"I wasn't trying to okay. I just…I don't know." Beth let her head drop.

Daryl looked up at her in confusion and worry. He didn't know what it was about Beth Greene that made him care so damn much.

"Don't know bout what?" He asked.

"You."

That one word threatened to make his heart stop beating, he didn't know if it was the way she had said it or if it was because _she_ was the one to say it. Like she had given up the fight, like she was surrendering some unknown battle with herself. Beth looked up to him; her eyes were glazed like she was on the verge of tears. She didn't understand why she was getting so emotional all of a sudden.

"Beth." He said her name again, but this time as a command. Like he was commanding her to stop before she said something else.

She continued to look at him. Eyes boring into his soul, is what it felt like. He couldn't pull himself to look away, not just yet. He was trying to get a read, figure out what she was thinking but he came up blank.

"Daryl just please don't go anywhere."

"What do ya mean? I'm right here. I aint leavin?" He answered his brows furrowed. She wasn't making any sense.

Beth was so confused by what she was feeling, she was sure Daryl was just as confused too. She just knew she didn't want to have to feel the loss she felt after the prison or the loss she felt after she was separated from Daryl. She liked being around Daryl, he made her feel grounded, and strong. Like she could do anything she put her mind to, and only he got that about her. Her sister, Rick? They still just saw her as little Bethy who did laundry, and made bottles. Her sister said she understood, but Beth knew she still looked at her like a child, like the young girl who attempted to take her own life back at the farm. Fragile. But she wasn't fragile. Beth couldn't change what she had done in the past or who she used to be but, she wasn't little Beth anymore, she was redefined and improved. She was strong, and she knew it. But that didn't mean she didn't get scared, or that she didn't need someone to help her along the way. That was what Daryl was to her, he helped her become the person she was now, and she felt that she needed him. She would admit that.

"I just don't want you to go anywhere okay. I know it sounds weird…but I just want you to be here okay… I-I need you…" Beth said softly, her features still worried.

Daryl was quiet for a moment, letting Beth's words sink in as he continued to play with the burnt stick in his hand drawing circles in the dirt with it.

"I aint leavin ya Beth. M'right here." Daryl looked back up to her answering her honestly.

Beth smiled at him with relief. Daryl didn't understand why she was so worried he was going to leave anyway, I mean where would he go? I guess it was understandable though, since they have all been separated so much. He was just so use to being left behind…forgotten. All of them probably had abandonment issues though; Daryl just learned to deal with his. Beth was just skeptical, and that was okay.

"Ya know Beth, ya don't need me though. Look at ya? You made it without us, and ya came out stronger than ever."

"I just want you here." Beth whispered softly.

She smiled at him again grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers with his. He tensed at first, but relaxed to the feeling of her soft small hand in his large calloused one. Images of the funeral home flashed in his mind. They glance at each other for a few moments. Beth scooted closer, their hands still interlocked. She leaned her head down on his shoulder, as they both watched the flames of the fire, listening to the cracking of the wood, and the cicadas and crickets of the night. Beth needed him… And even though Daryl wouldn't admit it to her face. He needed her too.

**A/N Okay so I really just don't know about this chapter. I'm sorry if it was terrible for you. I'm really not pleased with it, but the point of this chapter was to just throw around little gestures and feeling that lead up to a stronger relationship between them. Neither of them are certainly the type to just go jump in to bed with someone I don't think. So I want it to be a slow burn, as I would imagine it would be with them. Anyway review, please even if you didn't really like it. Just let me know your thoughts. Xx. Bethyl forever.**


	4. Smalls?

**A/N **

**Okay so here's the next chapter for you guys guess what? Fluffy bits. Yay I know. Please remember that I'm trying to build their relationship somewhat slowly. I want them to do intimate things, and relate on an intimate level but not just come out and say oh were together or something? Ya know? NR always talks about how he wants Daryl to be super awkward when it comes to love, and that he wants him to really not understand what it is he's feeling or know how to do things? Because once you get to a certain point you can't go back? I want it to be easy with them but I don't want to jump the gun because that will ruin the whole Bethyl vibe. But there's going to be quite a bit a fluff, before things maybe get a little rocky here and there? The MSF gave me enough pain to live with for 3 lifetimes…we need fluff. Just wanted to say something so it doesn't seem like the story's going nowhere, because it is. I have big plans. (; **

The group had gotten up and traveled the few miles to the lodge that Rick had scouted out. They had cleared the entire hotel part of the lodge by noon and had only found about a dozen walkers. There were plenty of rooms to house all of them; there were two floors of different sized rooms. The lodge was sort of off the beaten path, so it had its own source of water, which meant the water worked. It was cold, but it ran which was enough for them. At the moment Tyreese and Daryl were finishing up getting rid of the walker bodies and placing them around the perimeter. The smell actually helped keep the 'alive' walkers away. Everyone had sort of claimed their rooms for their stay luckily the keys to the rooms were all there. Beth had found a room as well, her room was rustic, and had wood paneling and smelled musty, but it was still nice. The bed had been untouched since the outbreak, so it was very dusty, but other than that it looked pretty comfortable. Beth was shaking out the sheets and airing the place out when Maggie came in.

"Hey see you found a room." Maggie spoke.

"Yeah I'm pretty excited about that bed." Beth giggled.

"Aren't we all." Maggie laughed while smirking.

"Maggie!" Beth gave her a fake expression of shock. She knew what Maggie was implying. It wasn't a secret that her sister and Glenn did the dirty on a frequent basis.

Maggie just chuckled in response.

"You gonna be okay by yourself in here?" Maggie added.

Beth let out a small airy laugh.

"Mags I'm fine…" She sat down her sheets and went and grabbed her sister's hand.

"I'm a big girl." Beth smiled reassuring her.

"I know…but Glenn and Me are just a few doors down so don't hesitate to com-"

"Maggie I know…I'm gonna be just fine and I wouldn't want to interrupt…" Beth laughed cutting her sister off.

Maggie's face slightly colored and gave her a smile saying she understood.

"Well here I brought these for you." Maggie said handing Beth a pile of clothing.

"A clean second outfit so you can wash the stuff you have on." She finished.

Beth shuffled through the clothing in her arms finding a pair of black leggings, a light blue long sleeve top, and some new undergarments. She was overjoyed that she could have clean clothes.

"Thank you, maybe now I won't smell like hospital and death…" Beth joked.

Maggie chuckled and smiled.

"You're welcome; I'll let you get washed up. I think Carol was goin to make somethin to eat in a bit so head downstairs when you're done."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." Maggie kissed Beth's head before exiting.

Beth showered in the freezing water, it was _really_ cold and she was shaking by the time she got out but it got her clean. There were tiny little bottles of shampoo which she was ecstatic about, they smelled like vanilla and a tinge of floral. It reminded Beth of her life before, her favorite shampoo, or her favorite lip gloss. It was hard to believe that the world use to be normal, it felt like they had been living in this apocalyptic nightmare forever. She checked under the sink to find toothbrushes and tiny tubes of toothpaste, which she was also very excited about. You don't think about the small stuff like not being able to brush your teeth, when you think about the world ending. Beth gave her teeth a much needed scrub. She then ran her fingers through her hair trying to get all the tangles out the best she could and got dressed in her clean clothes Maggie had given her; she decided to leave her hair down to let it dry. She felt like a new person. As if on cue her stomach made a grumbling noise, she decided she should head downstairs and see if Carol needed help cooking.

Beth helped Carol finish up 'dinner' which consisted of canned green beans and olives and some squirrels Daryl had gotten for them. Everyone had to have small portions but it kept them going. Daryl kept throwing Beth glances all throughout the evening, it seemed every time she would look up to him he was just looking away from her. So technically they were both staring at each other when the other wasn't looking. After dinner and helping clean up, Beth made her way the lounge part of the lodge. Someone had started a fire in the large fireplace, it was currently unoccupied at the moment, and there was furniture, book shelves and a pool table and a bar along one of the walls. It was actually pretty cozy. She searched the shelves finding a random crime mystery book, before cuddling up on one of the couches to read it. She was alone for quite a while before someone cleared their throat causing her to jump. Beth turned to see Daryl standing just inside the doorway crossbow in tow; she swore that thing had grown attached to his body.

Beth let out an exasperated sigh feeling her heart rate start to slow back down.

"Daryl you scared me…" Beth let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry." Daryl gave her a small tug of a smile, before walking closer and setting his bow on the nearby pool table.

"It's okay; you're just real good at that." Beth let out a small laugh.

"At what?" He asked lost at her statement, he was too busy looking at her long, golden hair that tumbled over her shoulders making her look like she had just fell out of the damned heavens. He had never seen it down before… Wish he hadn't it was distracting…

"Sneaking up on people." Beth gave a nervous smile noticing how he was looking at her.

"Yeah sorry guess it's just something I picked up on from always huntin." He answered.

"It's not a bad thing; nowadays it can save your life." Beth smiled again.

Daryl just nodded. Beth finally closed the book in her hand and set it on the coffee table in front her before scooting into the corner of the couch and patted the cushion next to her gesturing for Daryl to sit. He reluctantly made his way over, he was more comfortable with her, but still skittish. And she tended to make him slightly nervous, scratch that. Very nervous. He had been thinking all day about what Beth had said the night before in the woods…about her 'needing him'. He had come to terms that he felt the same, which scared the living piss out him that was for sure. Before he had met Beth, he would have told you 'needing' someone was plain bullshit, but not now. He felt that need. Having Beth there was like a warmth, a presence. And without that presence it was just cold…dark and empty. That's why he had come to find her…because he liked being with her. And he'd never felt like that before.

"Ya know ya been down here fer hours, everyone's done gone ta bed…Sides Rick and Michonne they're on watch I just got done." Daryl finally spoke as he laid back on the couch resting his muddy boots on the coffee table. Not that it mattered.

"I have? I just got caught reading for a while, I didn't even realize." Beth was a little shocked she hadn't meant to stay there that long.

"What were ya readin?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know some crime mystery? I've never heard of it before, but it was pretty interesting."

Daryl nodded thoughtfully before looking off into the distance chewing his thumb. A few moments went by in silence as Beth sat playing with the ends of her hair just watching him.

"A penny for your thoughts...?" Beth finally spoke.

"Nah I's just thinkin."

"I know…About what?" Beth giggled quietly.

"Mnm." He shrugged

Suddenly Beth's chest flooded with emotion. The last time she heard that noise was at the funeral home. The one sound that threatened to either mean everything or nothing. It had obviously meant something though, because he was here…sitting with her. Daryl finally turned and looked at her after she didn't speak for a few moments.

Beth gave him a knowing look.

"Oh." She said in mock.

They both laughed. Beth's chest still felt heavy though. She wanted to talk about it, to understand what it meant. She was so confused, and she was sure he was too. She just didn't know how to bring it up, or even what to bring up. It was just a feeling, a connection . There was no way to really describe what they had between them. Before she could even speak though Daryl did.

"Yer hair looks nice… ya know down like tha…" Daryl let out an uncomfortable cough. He obviously wasn't use to complimenting anyone.

Beth giggled.

"Thank you…been awhile since anyone's complimented me on my looks. Ya know with the walker blood and mud and everything oh and my lovely stitches on my face..." She flashed him a huge grin.

He let out a low chuckle.

"Yer stitches make ya look tough, and ya wear the dirt and walker blood pretty well."

"Not as well as you do…" Beth laughed brushing a piece of his hair out of his face.

She hadn't even really meant to do it, it sort of just happened. She thought about pulling her hand back, but she didn't want to look stupid. So she did it anyway.

Daryl saw her hand coming towards his face, he refrained from flinching. It was a habit… But why would Beth hit him? Beth slowly brushed his hair out of his eyes, while he stared at her in wonder. She stared back blinking slowly, her breath becoming labored.

"I should probably go to bed." Beth managed to speak.

….

"Me too… I'll walk ya up. I mean if ya want?" Daryl stood up quickly scratching behind his neck.

Beth nodded and smiled at him. He extended his hand to pull her up from the couch, which she took. Their hands stayed in each other's as they silently made their way up the stairs; Beth led the way to her room opening the door. She turned to face him unlinking her hand from his.

"Uhm hey I was wondering if ya wanted ta go huntin tomorrow mornin? I know I started ta show ya how ta use the crossbow, I mean only if ya-"

Beth answered before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes!" Beth said a little too eagerly for her own liking.

"Mkay before the others get up, is that okay?"

"Yeah perfect….Goodnight Daryl." Beth smiled before standing on her tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Daryl blushed noticeably which he internally scolded himself for. Dixons didn't blush…

"Nigh' Beth."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth awoke to hearing quiet knocking on her door. She sat up trying to collect her thoughts, and that's when she realized. _Shit. _Beth jumped out of bed and ran to the door and opened it to find Daryl with his crossbow in tow.

She let out a small frustrated sigh.

"Well goodmornin' ta you too sunshine." Daryl raised his eyebrows at her.

"No it's not you; I just planned on being up and ready…sorry." Beth walked back into her room finding her boots. Daryl stood waiting outside the doorway. Her clothes were disheveled on her body and her hair was everywhere and he was pretty sure she might have had a little drool still on her face. He thought that she still looked beautiful anyway.

"You can come in let me just pull my hair up then I'll be ready."

Daryl slowly walked in watching as Beth scurried to put on her shoes and pull her hair up. It was a good thing she was pulling it up though, because he didn't think he'd be able to focus with it down.

"Sorry I really did plan on being up." Beth said as she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

"Yer brushin yer teeth?" Daryl chuckled.

"I don't think the squirrels are gonna mind if ya have mornin breath…" He continued to tease her.

Beth tried to spit the toothpaste into the sink ever so lady like.

"Yeah, but you might?" Beth giggled.

Daryl clenched his jaw and turned away from her so she couldn't see him blushing.

"Okay I'm ready." Beth smiled at him

Daryl led the way into the woods; Beth was trailing a few feet behind him. Everyone else had still been asleep besides Rosita and Abraham who were currently on watch, they had let them know they were leaving. Beth and Daryl had been walking for about twenty minutes; Daryl had shot a few squirrels. He decided he was gonna let Beth try and shoot some and see if he couldn't have her pick up a trail to some bigger game. She had remembered how to hold the crossbow, it was pretty heavy for her but she managed. She caught eye of a squirrel in a tree about fifteen yards away. She looked at Daryl in a way of asking permission and he gave her a slight nod telling her to go for it. She lined it up the best she could and pulled the trigger, the bolt flew going into the tree only about an inch away from the squirrel before it sprung away in fear. Beth let her shoulders drop, and let out quiet frustrated sigh. She glanced at Daryl with sorry eyes.

"It's fine Beth, yer just starting. N'that bow probably weighs more than ya anyway. Just gotta keep workin at it." Daryl spoke softly as he started to walk to retrieve his bolt, Beth followed. She was a little shocked at how patient he was being her, and kind. She figured he'd just snatch the bow from her and keep going. This was his world out here, and she was sort of messing it up she felt. He did offer to bring her though, so she guessed she couldn't feel too bad about it.

"How old were you when you started huntin?" Beth asked genuinely curious. She hoped he wouldn't get mad she was asking. He had been telling her more things about himself, but he always initiated it. She tried not to ask, because she knew he was sensitive when it came to his past and that was understandable.

He was quiet for a few moments and Beth figured to just drop it, since he seemed like he wasn't going to answer.

"Was about seven, eight? Not quite sure. Didn't know how ta use the bow then, Merle had been teaching me how ta throw knives and he had this BB gun… I thought I was pretty badass ya know, but most the time I didn't even kill anything… when I did; it was just squirrels and birds for tha most part. When I got older just sort of taught myself how to track and shoot ya know…" Daryl finally spoke.

Beth stopped in her tracks astonished by all the words that had just came out of his mouth, I mean she thought she might get an answer but not a paragraph like that. He actually shared more information than she even asked for. Not that she was complaining…she was thrilled. Daryl stopped and looked at her shyly since she had stopped; he was always self-conscious about sharing things about himself, which is why he usually didn't. But he trusted Beth; it actually felt good to share things with her. Beth noticed his shyness.

"Well you're definitely badass now..." Beth gave him a warm smile.

He smirked back at her.

"Yer goin to be too, just as soon as we perfect that aim." He replied.

Beth playfully rolled her eyes at him giving a look with her eyes that said 'yeah right'.

Daryl let Beth track what looked like a deer for a while but they hadn't come a crossed anything else yet, and had been at it for a few hours. They had about ten squirrels by the end of their trip; Beth only killing one out of the ten, but you had to give her props, that crossbow was damn heavy. They had only come across two walkers the entire time, but they were in a pretty secluded dense part of the forest so that was to be expected. They were walking up to the lodge when all of a sudden Beth heard her sister's angry voice.

"Bethany Greene! Why didn't you tell me you were going!?" Maggie came out of nowhere marching towards Beth and Daryl.

Beth almost cowered before her sister, she knew this was probably coming since she didn't tell her she was leaving, but it was sort of last minute and Beth thought it was fine, I mean she was with Daryl? It was fine, if Maggie should trust anyone with her little sister's life it should be Daryl?

"I know m'sorry! I just it was last minute and I didn't want to wake you so early this morning…but look I'm fine. Daryl and I brought lunch?" Beth tried to console a very peeved off Maggie.

Daryl stood looking like a deer in the headlights…Maggie rolled her eyes at Beth before turning to Daryl.

"You should have told me you were taking her out with you! What if something would have happened to her!? I had to find out from Rosita after I almost had a panic attack when I couldn't find you! Ya know maybe you should just stay away from her! I know what happened when you guys were together, you got her drunk?! She's only nineteen, and had just lost her father!?" Maggie practically yelled at Daryl. She had let her fear, and anger get the best of her.

Daryl looked furious now and it was just a matter of time before he barked something probably unpleasant back to Maggie, he opened his mouth to say something stepping closer to Maggie. Beth quickly stepped between them, putting a hand on Daryl's chest telling him that she would handle her sister who was over reacting… Daryl backed up and stayed standing behind Beth and let out a noise that somewhat sounded like a growl.

"Look Maggie I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I should have. But it's not Daryl's fault! You're making a big deal out of nothing! Also, Maggie the drinking was MY idea. You have no right to tell him to stay away from me! I am sorry I didn't tell you I left to go hunting, but I'm a big girl Mags. I can handle myself, I was on my own for months. And Daryl's the one who's helped me become who I am now! So please don't take it out on him. "Beth wasn't aggressive with her words just stern letting her sister know she meant what she said.

"But you're my baby sister…I just..." Maggie sighed realizing that she may have over reacted just a tad. But she just got her sister back, and she'd be damned if she was going to lose her again. Beth was her only blood left, her only tie to the old world. She was her baby sister…

"Mags…." Beth leaned in hugging her sister tightly before pulling back.

"Daryl always protects his own. He would never let me get hurt, or anyone for that matter…But you already knew that." Beth said turning and looking at him smiling, he gave her a small half smile.

"I know. M'sorry Daryl, I shouldn't have jumped you like that. I just sort of triggered a panic in me when I didn't know exactly where she was. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to her…" Maggie apologized to him. Which he just gave an awkward nod back and shifted uncomfortably.

Maggie placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder thanking him again with her eyes, before kissing Beth's head and going back inside. Beth let out a much needed sigh and turned to Daryl.

"Sorry…you didn't deserve that. I should have told her, it's my fault." Beth felt she needed to apologize to him as well.

"Don't sweat it smalls." Daryl just shrugged her apology off, it wasn't a big deal. It did kind of piss him off that Maggie thought he would let something happen to Beth though, or brought up the drinking. He had figured Beth had told Maggie what had happened with them, I mean she was a girl and it was her sister so of course she had told her. Thing was, Daryl would die before he would let anything happen to her.

"Smalls… Why do you call me that?" Beth giggled.

Daryl shrugged awkwardly. He had sort of just started calling her that and he didn't know why? He wasn't a nickname kind of guy? But Beth was just so tiny, it just sort of fit.

"…Because. Yer ya know- yer small. So smalls?" Daryl tried to justify himself.

"I'm not _that_ small?" Beth argued with him.

"Oh really Greene…then how come I-"

Without warning Daryl dropped his crossbow and the squirrels and grabbed Beth around the legs throwing her over his shoulder earning a high pitched squeal from Beth.

"How come I can do this if yer not _that _small? Huh Greene?" Daryl asked as Beth giggled continuously as he carried her to the porch of the lodge. He put her down as she held on to his shoulders trying to balance herself. Her hair in an even more disarray that before, and her face flushed from being upside-down.

"Because you're just extra strong or somethin!" Beth giggled playfully swatting him. She had forgotten what they were even talking about after they locked gazes. She'd never really been this close to just look straight into his eyes before. They were a mixture of deep blue and grey. They reminded her of the ocean… They were sharp too; like they could cut right through you. It physically gave her goosebumps. Daryl noticed. He knew there was no way she was cold, it had to of been at least 65-70 outside already. Had he cause it he wondered? Voices coming from the other side of the building snapped them out of it. Beth stepped back blushing while Daryl shifted awkwardly for about the fifth time.

"Well imma go skin them squirrels, I doubt you wanna help?" Daryl chuckled shyly.

Beth scrunched her nose at the thought, but she wanted to know how. She wanted Daryl to teach her. She wanted to be capable. But if she was being honest with herself, she wanted to be around Daryl. Even if she had to spend the time gutting dead rodents. It was worth it.

"Why not? I can get my hands dirty…-er." Beth smirked at him before jumping down the steps to retrieve the squirrels. Daryl just shook his head grinning and followed her.

She was something else…

**A/N So they found a lodge to hold up in for a while and we had a minor Maggie freak out. I wanted a little conflict between her and Daryl; because I want to show that she's noticing that Beth and him are getting closer. Not that Maggie has anything against Daryl just that her sisterly instinct is kicking in. Ya know just wanting to make sure that he's 'worthy' enough for her baby sis. And then we had Bethy and Daryl fluff hehe quite a bit of it. (: Please review, it makes me type faster… Hope you enjoyed. As always until next time Bethylers.**


	5. Alone Again

**Sorry for not updating sooner… *hides***

**This chapter sort of got away from me, it's pretty long but I just didn't want to split it up. So hopefully it makes up for not updating sooner.**

She flew up gasping, fighting for air to fill her lungs.

This was night number four where she had woken up silently crying, trying to catch her breathe. Her hands trembled and her breath came in short ragged lengths. Beth sat wiping tears from her cheeks, but even after she woke she still continued to cry sometimes. Her dreams…_her nightmares… _

They were always placed at the hospital, the people she killed. It was guilt; they weren't the scary kind of nightmares that made you want to scream. It was pure guilt; it made her feel heavy inside...like she wanted to throw up. She felt disgusted with herself. Sure some of her actions that she made at the hospital were based off of purely trying to survive; to protect herself. But the one incident that continued to eat away at her was stabbing Dawn. Why should she feel sorry about that though, right? Dawn was a terrible person. It wasn't that though, Beth wasn't bothered that she was dead. She was bothered by the fact that she had tried to kill her with a pair of damn scissors, it was impulse and her temper that made her do it, but it didn't make it any less selfish. Dawn almost blew her head off. Beth was getting to leave with them and she risked it all, sure it had been partly for Noah but she had barely just met him. Her real family was there and she was going to get to leave. And there it was the part that was absolutely eating her alive…Daryl. He had spent weeks searching for her, been to hell and back to find her; to bring her back to her family… And she was going to just waste it. All of Daryl's sacrifice and risk, and she was stupid and acted before she thought…

Beth assumed it hadn't bothered her right away, only because she was still on the high of having her family back. But now the high had worn off and the guilt was beginning to be unbearable. Beth wasn't a person who dealt with guilt well. Mostly because she had never had to deal with it, she wasn't a selfish person.

{

"_I'm not sorry. I couldn't let her keep hurting everyone."_

"_She almost shot you Beth…"_

"_I know…" _

"_Well don't do something like that again! I-We just got you back…"_

}

She needed to apologize to him…

She was sorry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth didn't sleep well the rest of the night; she hadn't slept well at all lately. Beams of warm light started to shine through the curtains of her room. They had been at the lodge for a little over a week now. The group had decided to stay a couple weeks at the lodge, until they decide their next move. It was far enough out into the woods to stay off the radar, and there were limited walkers. Not to mention there was plenty of room for all of them, and then some. It was a good place to recuperate; Carol and Eugene were still injured. They would have been okay if they _had_ to get on the run, but they really needed rest.

Beth got up and ready for the day and made her way downstairs, no one else was really up and about yet, besides Tara and Rosita who were on watch at the moment and were walking the perimeter. Beth stood on the large wrap around porch of the lodge looking out into the forest. Sure enough she heard rustling coming from the left edge of the property. Only to see Daryl emerge with a string of rabbit and squirrels in tow. She knew he would be back right about now. She had went hunting with him the first few mornings they were here, but after her nightmares started to occur she had distanced herself from him, meaning she stopped going hunting with him. Only because she felt herself pulling closer to him, and usually that wouldn't have been a problem… Beth wasn't one to shy away from what she was truly feeling, but the guilt she felt only made those feelings turn from happiness to fault. That she had been so selfish to someone she cared so much about. The only way it was going to be fixed is if she just talked to him about it. Which is what she planned to do.

Daryl hadn't made eye contact with her yet, but she knew that he knew she was standing there. Even if he hadn't looked directly at her, he knew she was there.

Daryl always knew.

He finally looked at her as he neared the porch, nodding at her and taking a seat on the porch steps preparing to skin his kills.

Beth went and took a seat next to him. Daryl glanced at her curiously before speaking.

"Hi."

He said it so casually and Beth almost laughed. He could be so cute sometimes. 'Not the point Beth.' She had to remind herself.

"You okay?" He asked before she replied. He glanced at her again.

Beth nodded, she wasn't really okay.

Daryl just looked at her still questionably.

"Ya sure, you look worn out?" He asked again.

Beth knew what he meant. She had dark circles around her eyes from not sleeping.

"Just haven't been sleeping too well." Beth replied blandly.

Daryl finally stopped what he was doing and turned his body to look at her.

"What's goin on?"

"What do you mean?" She pretended she didn't understand.

"Ya been ignoring me…again. Yer not sleeping? Every time I look at ya, ya look like yer on another planet?" Daryl said gruffly.

Beth let out a ragged sigh, but she already felt the tears forming. Between the guilt and sleep deprivation and her confused feelings about Daryl, she knew it was coming. Daryl was the last person she wanted to have a meltdown in front of, but truthfully he was the only one she did want to talk to about it.

"Daryl m'so sorry." Beth felt the tears let way and buried her face into her hands.

Daryl sat momentarily confused.

"Sorry for what Beth? Cryin? It's okay."

"No! I'm sorry…" Beth brought her head up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for stabbing Dawn!" She cried.

"I was so stupid Daryl, she almost killed me! After everything you did to find me and I was so selfish…" Beth tried to control her breathing.

"Beth I told ya, were just happy ta have ya back. Don't beat yourself up over that bitch. You had every right to-"

Beth cut him off.

"No! I shouldn't have! It was so selfish of me to think that she wouldn't react to what I did. Other people could have gotten hurt…"

Beth was full on sobbing now; everything had caught up to her.

"Beth ya can't change anything now… But hey I aint mad at ya over here. Were good. No one blames you for what you did."

Beth kept her head in her hands resting on her knees.

"Beth look at me."

She brought her gaze to his. He couldn't help but think her eyes were unbelievably blue.

"I'm just so sorry Daryl."

"S'alright I was never mad at ya… Why are ya lettin it bother ya so bad?"

Beth let out a small sigh.

"The things I did at that place... Daryl I killed people." She let out a small sob.

Daryl grabbed her hand lacing his fingers like she always did with him, it wasn't natural but he wanted to comfort her like she did to him. He had killed people; he knew what that was like at first. He had gotten past the feeling that resonated in you after taking someone's life. The fear, guilt, and the disgust you had in yourself. This world called for so much more though; often they didn't have a choice. Beth wasn't like him though, and he knew that, she was tough, but it's a hard thing to get over…taking life from another human being.

"Beth ya did what ya had ta do to survive."

"Yeah but for what? At what costs? God knows how lon-"

Daryl cut her off.

"Hey I don't want ta here ya talk like tha! You made it. Beth ya did what ya had to do to, and yer here. Tha's all that matters. Ya told me ya gotta put it behind ya remember?" Daryl spoke gruffly.

Beth let a faint tug of a smile on her lips.

"Using my own words against me are we…" She squeezed his hand that she had just now realized was in hers.

"If that's wha it takes to make ya see that we've _all_ had ta do horrible things, but it aint gotta change who we are and that we gotta keep going."

"Maybe ya just got keep on reminding me sometimes." She smirked at him.

Daryl straight out laughed.

"Don't be quotin' me Greene."

"C'mon you need to get some more rest." Daryl put off the task of skinning and gutting his kills for the moment and pulled Beth up to her feet.

"No." Beth shook her head.

"Yeah… ya aint been getting enough sleep." He all but practically demanded her.

"Hmh everytime I try, I just have nightmares…" Beth shook her head and sniffled.

"Then I'll stay with ya, ill wake ya up if ya start havin one."

"No Daryl I shoul-"

"Beth ya aint good ta nobody if yer walking around here only half awake." Daryl grabbed her hand and all but practically dragged her upstairs.

Maybe Beth couldn't see it because she was in a delirious sleep deprived state, but she was a mess. Especially after crying. They had somewhere she could actually rest peacefully so she needed to do so. That's what people do when they care about each other right? They make sure that they're healthy, and happy. Beth was anything but that right now. Daryl realized how much it must have been really bothering her over the past couple of days. He felt stupid for not just asking her sooner if she was okay, maybe he could've prevented her meltdown. At first he had figured Beth was getting sick of being around him, he knew that was ridiculous though. He knew Beth, and she wouldn't just pull away without a good reason, and she had actually been hanging around him the most of the time. Even more than with her own sister… So he knew that couldn't be it. He should have just manned up and went and asked her what was wrong a few days ago, instead of telling himself 'she just needed space'.

People were starting to stir and start their chores for the day. They passed Rick in the hall and Daryl just quietly said she wasn't feeling well and that he had caught some squirrels that were downstairs that needed skinned. Rick was genuinely concerned about her wellbeing at first and was asking if she needed anything, but once he looked at her and saw that it was obvious she had been upset and had been crying he didn't question any further and just nodded and patted Daryl shoulder. Rick hadn't confronted Daryl about his 'relationship' with Beth yet. If that's what you wanted to call it? He knew that Rick noticed though, how close they were getting. No one seemed to really question it though; not yet at least.

They reached her room and Daryl led Beth inside. She gave him a sleepy smile and crawled onto the bed, kicking off her boots in the process and under the covers. Daryl stood awkwardly not really knowing what to do with himself now, he spotted the small desk and chair in the corner and went to go take a seat. He had said he would stay with her, so he would. He had thought Beth had already fallen asleep but after a few moments she lifted her head from the pillow looking at him and patted the bed. Daryl's eyes widened and he coughed uncomfortably. He couldn't sit in her _bed_ could he; it would be too weird wouldn't it? But the more he thought about it being weird, he changed his mind. It would probably be nice to sit that close to Beth… to lie next to her. And that was exactly the problem…he liked the idea… And that simply wouldn't do.

"Please Daryl, I'll feel better if you're close." She looked at him with those soft, large, blue orbs.

How could he deny her anything when she looked at him like that? God, if she asked him to walk through hell and back, he'd probably happily comply.

Daryl nodded to her awkwardly, and stood making his way to the bed. He sat on the very edge keeping his distance. Beth had other plans though and grabbed his hand lacing her fingers through his, forcing him to move closer.

"Is this okay?" She murmured sleepily with her eyes closed.

He grunted and murmured a small 'mhm' himself, and leaned his back against the headboard propping his feet in front of him.

"Don't let me-" Beth yawned mid-sentence.

"Don't let me sleep to long…" She finished and a few moments later she was out like a light.

Daryl watched as her breathing slowed and her mouth slightly parted. Their hands stayed linked as Beth slept. Meanwhile Daryl sat staring at the wall thinking about what it was he was doing. He should just stay away from her, he knew that. The attachment he was forming was unlike anything he's ever experienced and it scared him shitless. Thing was, he didn't think he cared anymore. He liked being around Beth. Hell, he just liked Beth Greene in general. She seemed to like being around him too. They were in this now, headed whatever direction it was going to take them. And as Daryl watched her chest rise and fall he couldn't find himself to give a damn about anything but the beautiful blonde right in front of him. He wasn't gonna pull away anymore, he didn't want to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth slept for about three hours if Daryl had judged the change in the lighting correctly. All while he stayed by her side. He didn't mind honestly, sure there were things he should have probably been doing, but he had told her he would stay, and if anything Daryl was a man of his word. For a few moments he had even let himself start to drift off, but was awoken by his head hitting the hard headboard behind him. Daryl gentle tapped her shoulder in efforts to wake her slowly, and not frighten her. She didn't even budge.

"Beth…" Daryl squeezed her shoulder a little harder, causing her to slightly stir.

"Beth ya said ya didn't want me to let ya sleep to long…"

Beth mumbled incoherent words and buried her face into her pillow.

Daryl chuckled at that and continued to watch her as she slowly raised her head to look at him.

"Rise and shine." He gave her a smug smile.

"You actually stayed?" She said quietly as she sat up and slowly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Course I stayed." Daryl felt a little sting that she thought he'd leave after he promised her he'd stay.

She looked at him and smiled contently.

"Thank you, I needed that." She released her hair from its current ponytail that had loosened and had hair falling out and retied it; her small braid tumbling out the side of it.

"S'nothin." He shrugged and stood up pulling his bow on around himself.

Beth stood up also straightening her clothes and slipping on her boots.

"How long did I sleep for?" She asked.

"Fer bout three hours I'd say…"

"What?" Beth looked at him with wide eyes.

"You stayed in here for three hours and just waited while I slept?" Beth asked incredulously.

"Yeah, said I'd stay. Aint no big deal, there aint much ta do 'round here anyway." Daryl answered simply.

Beth smiled warmly at him and out of nowhere crushed him in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder taking in his scent. Which smelled of sweat, leather, smoke, and something woodsy she couldn't identify? It sounded like it wouldn't smell that great, but it actually wasn't unpleasant. It smelled like _Daryl._ He still hesitantly put his arms around her, mostly for the reason that he didn't understand why she was hugging him. But after she didn't pull away after a few moments he welcomed the embrace and hugged her back, even if he didn't understand why she had did it. Eventually she pulled back and smiled at him again. Damn smiling, she was always smiling at him like that. Like he was giving away free puppies or something…

"Wha was tha for?" Daryl asked as she headed for the door and he followed closely behind.

Beth glanced back at him before stopping causing him to almost run over the top of her.

"Because you were there for me when I needed you, and so I don't know ….I wanted to..." Beth's face colored before she nervously reached for the doorknob and opened the door heading out into the hall.

"Oh." Daryl replied, that what the first he'd heard anybody say that they actually _wanted _to do anything to him other than hurt him.

They were halfway down the staircase when they heard it. Yelling. Neither one of them could make out who it was and it sounded distant but it was definitely yelling.

Beth back glanced at Daryl with panicked eyes. He pulled his bow around and took off in front of her making sure she was close behind.

They got down the stairs before they saw it; a herd of what they assumed was thirty to forty walkers.

"Shit." Daryl hissed under his breath.

"Ya got yer knife, we gotta go."

Suddenly they heard gunshots…that wasn't a promising sign.

Beth nodded looking around frantically.

He knew she was looking for her sister, and Judith. But only more and more walkers were making an appearance and some had made their way up onto the porch and were banging on the glass of the windows.

"We'll find em' but we gotta get outta here Beth!" Daryl said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the back of the lodge, hoping to get out through on of the back doors.

They made it outside only to be faced with more walkers; only about ten at the moment but more than likely there would be more coming. Daryl took down the two closest to them dropping Beth's hand. More and more walkers came pouring out from the side of the building. When Daryl turned back to grab Beth she had already taken down three walkers with her knife and was knocking down a forth with foot.

"Beth!" He called and she turned following him off into the woods yet again. They didn't have any other choice.

Beth's mind was filled with painful memories; it was like the prison all over again. At least this time she knew Daryl, she wasn't as scared.

They both ran until their lungs burned and the moans of the dead grew more distant. Beth collapsed against a tree panting and chest heaving, as did Daryl.

"Shit." Daryl grumbled yet again running his hands through his sweat drenched hair.

"Do you think everyone got away?" Beth asked her eyes meeting his.

"Dunno…" Daryl heaved.

"Rick's got that meetin place just a couple miles out of the town just past here. The one he showed everyone 'member?"

Beth nodded. About two days after being at the lodge some of the group had went out and scouted for a place to meet if something like this happened again. There was a small town, they had talked about meeting up in a certain housing development, and Daryl had been there so he would know exactly where to go. After the prison, it made sense to do so. They wanted to be prepared if they ever got separated again, like they were right now.

"It's gonna take us about two days on foot by the time we rest and all…it's at least twenty miles" Daryl spoke again as he stood up.

"You good?" He asked her coming over to her and holding his hand out to help her up. He always did that. Beth liked it, even though she was perfectly capable of standing up herself it was sweet he offered. It was sort of like holding a door open for her, or pulling out her chair for her as if they were on a date, like the old world. At least that's the way she thought of it, she knew Daryl didn't even think twice about it and just did it because he was good like that. Plus the word 'date' might have made him keel over and die. Even if she wasn't implying it towards him.

"Yeah. You good?" She asked her hand lingering a bit longer than she had to just so she could feel that comfort she always got whenever they touched. She was okay, but still worried about where her sister was and who Judith was with. _If _they were both alive, but she couldn't think like that. They made it last time; this is just a walk in the park compared to the last time.

"Mhm, let's try ta get as much ground covered as possible before nightfall." Daryl answered grabbing his bow that was leaned up against the tree he had been sitting against earlier.

With that Beth took off following shortly behind him, they were alone again. Well alone together. She oddly didn't mind it was just the two of them again; of course she was concerned about the others and hoped everyone had made it out okay. Hopefully they would see them soon, but in all honesty being alone with Daryl had become to be her favorite thing. He understood her, even better than her own sister did now. She understood him.

They just understood each other, and Beth found confidence in that. No matter what happened, when she was with Daryl she wasn't scared. All the fear, anxiety, and pain went away… And it was just them. _Them against the world…_


End file.
